


【CA】黑蛇，白鸽与乌雀

by MissAAAA



Series: goodomens [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Love and trust, M/M, after armageddon, anxiety and comfort, but their identities are decided by neither heaven nor hell, the angel falls, the demon back to heaven, they are on their own side
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *发生在世界末日事件之后*天使堕落，恶魔飞升，但他们的事只有他们自己说了算。*码完这篇就觉得非常舒坦了！





	【CA】黑蛇，白鸽与乌雀

**看哪，我差派你们出去，就像把羊送进狼群里，所以你们要像蛇那样聪明，像鸽子那样纯洁。**

**——** **马太福音** **10** **：** **16**

阿茲拉斐尔曾对克罗里说过邪恶总是带着自我毁灭的因子，无论表面上看起来多么顺利，它终将反噬到始作俑者身上，让其从罪孽的悬崖上跌落并消亡。

他在说这话的时候煞有其事，因为仍然站在恶的对立面，所以说出来带着一点点火烧不到自己身上的局外感。

可如今他在和克罗里互换身份后，舒服惬意且有些放肆地叉着腿，躺在地狱装满圣水的浴缸里又是问：“有没有小黄鸭？”，又是向他的大上司叫道：“米迦勒，给我递条毛巾怎样？” 带着那么些调侃和不敬。

即使这是在模仿克罗里的模样和言行，但他最后忍不住的得意皱脸也有些暗示身份。这是一点点恶作剧形式的恶，偏离一些天使行为守则，但效果很成功，满足了自己，也不会实际上伤害到谁的一点放纵。

何乐而不为。

何乐而不为。

然而事情并不止步于此。

那是个阳光美好的下午，阿茲拉斐尔精心打扮自己后，一如既往地边喝着热可可，边经营着自己的旧书店。会来这里的人大多是有涵养的，但凡事总有例外。曾经向他询问是否知道《艾格妮丝·风子的精良准确预言书》一书下落的不知名男人再次打来电话，表示如果知道点什么消息可以告诉他，价格不是问题。男人先是滔滔不绝赞扬了一通阿茲拉斐尔在这行里的卓越，后又语气傲慢，并且再次在阿茲拉斐尔表示自己一无所知后，像只蛤蟆一样鼓着粗哑难听的嗓子口出恶言，污言秽语里夹着下三滥的屎尿屁，口臭味好像都能顺着电话线飘进阿茲拉斐尔的鼻子里。

“你不必如此，先生。” 阿茲拉斐尔僵硬地捏着电话听筒看了看周围——这里没有其他人——他摘下工作时的眼镜，盯着电话拨号盘上的那几个数字，愤怒让他的嘴唇颤抖，眉头紧皱。

男人从来没有露过面，阿茲拉斐尔也不想知道他的名字，躲在听筒后面大放厥词也实在是够了。

他气鼓着脸。

如果恶魔能够进入电话线，那么天使的奇迹也可以，所以他就顺应着内心的冲动，朝着电话线上面那么轻点了一下。

对面的听筒像是砸到了什么东西啪地一声猛地发出巨响。阿茲拉斐尔拉远了一点听筒后过了片刻，又小心翼翼地凑近了听了听。

那个男人是没了声。

听筒晃荡着又碰了两次桌腿后，一切归于平静。

书店窗外的行人来去匆匆。

世界一如既往。阳光、鸟鸣、树荫。

只不过消失了一个混蛋。

至于他去哪了，天使想，被传送到一个不那么愉快的地方多少能得到点教训不是吗？

阿茲拉斐尔郑重地挂上电话。他往后慢慢退了一步，仍然带着一点消化自己大胆行为的姿态。突然他的眼前出现了一只手，袖口是天堂的标志，手往他的胸口一点，他的脚后跟撞上一垒放在地上的书，令他一个重心不稳向后倒去，但没有想象的撞击感。而突然的失重使他有些头晕，风呼啸着擦过他的脸颊。他往四周看去，发现无尽的黑暗。他往上看去，看见沐浴在阳光里的书店景象变成了一个圆斑，离自己越来越远。

因为这小恶和私欲，他正以急速掉进了一个洞里，从洞的底端飘来他闻过的地狱的腐烂味。

他在堕落。

“哦……” 天使缓缓轻呼，慢慢挑起了一边的眉毛。

克罗里正在自己的公寓里，边哼着摇滚，边摇摆着身子给自己调上一杯鸡尾酒。随后他拿过喷水壶给他的植物浇水。

天使在世界末日结束的那晚跟他一起坐巴士回了伦敦。那天多雨的伦敦夜空晴朗，行道树的叶子被顶上的橙色路灯光包裹，在月光洒下的淡蓝色的夜景里撒出朦胧的暖调。

一切还处在世界复原，生命复苏的中间，带着一种介于现实与好似梦境的非正非假的感觉。24小时杂货店里的店员安静地坐在收银台后，无声地玩着手机上的小游戏。凌晨快餐店的店员默默把刚出锅散发着香气的食物仔细摆好。酒吧的电视静音地播着足球比赛，但没有醉酒摇摇晃晃，或是大声叫嚷的人。他们只是坐在插着玫瑰小花瓶的桌前，抿着小酒，依偎在一起，彼此温存。

克罗里和阿茲拉斐尔牵着手安静地走在去往克罗里的公寓的路上，听着鞋底踩过石子路面时微弱的咯吱摩擦声。

天使从没到访过那里，刚结束的大战让他变得有点像个无处可去的流浪汉，衣服沾上烟灰，书店没了，和天堂也翻了脸，夜色让他的白色的翅膀变得有些颜色模糊。

克罗里那时并不知道天使在想什么，只是注意到对方抿了抿嘴，稍微走在他的半步之后。他们穿过一个个迷宫一样，对于天使来说并不熟悉的小道。天使低头看着他们相握的手出神，时而皱眉，时而露出轻笑。克罗里没有知声，只是他的拇指在每一个转角假装无意地摩擦过和他相握，相触的皮肤。

蛇变温的体质让克罗里的手染上阿茲拉斐尔的体温，他们共享着温度。

渐渐地，阿茲拉斐尔好像是终于想通了什么轻轻点了点头，追着克罗里的步伐往前踏平了那半步，同时又把和克罗里相握的手紧了紧。

克罗里回过头来打量着阿茲拉斐尔。

阿茲拉斐尔又笑了笑，清了清嗓子，整了整自己的小领结，露出跃跃欲试的表情，问道：“我们离家还有多久？”

克罗里给植物浇水，浇着浇着就停了下来，他变得心不在焉。每每想起那晚便仍然感觉心脏快要跳出胸膛。他得停下来喘口气。

那时在他们进家门之后，阿茲拉斐尔瞥见克罗里唯一的那张床后有些紧张地轻咳一声，但在克罗里试图给上一点适应的余地，而找了个借口钻进浴室后，自己又出现在门边，带着微醺的红润脸庞，双手抱着快喝完的红酒瓶，展现着尝试释放自我的憨笑。阿茲拉斐尔打了个小小的酒嗝，他的眼角因为酒气微红，双眼带着水光，湿润微张的唇中隐隐约约露出软嫩舌尖，暴露着爱意地望向他。

喝酒壮胆？克罗里不知道。

他只知道他们一个忘记了怎么走路，一个忘记了怎么说话。

天使闭着眼睛，从嗓子里发着咕噜般的轻笑。他们不小心撞在一起，唇齿相碰。

克罗里丢了喷水壶，靠着墙，藏在层层植物后面，只能用着那些沾着水的微凉树叶贴着自己发热的脸，盯着自己的鞋尖。

当他想要阻止世界末日的时候他可从没料到自己会收到如此大的一个惊喜。

他舔着自己嘴唇，反复品味着和阿茲拉斐尔接吻时的味道，直舔到干涩不已。他们不光接吻，还有那些肢体的爱抚。他甚至觉得自己也从天使那闻了太多的酒气，也醉到意识有些朦胧。他们慢慢脱掉彼此的衣服，而不是使用奇迹。他们跌跌撞撞地掉进靠近卧室的沙发里，在彼此纠缠凌乱的翅羽中寻找彼此带笑的唇。他们再适合不过用夹在天地之中的人类的身体交合，完美地不属于天上或是地下这两个极端。

克罗里的耳边好像仍能听见天使的喘息，生疏、粘腻、喷洒着热气。他们的呼吸混在一起，刷新着克罗里对阿茲拉斐尔气味的印象，令他的脚趾发麻。

克罗里的余光注意到身旁有一颗盆栽正在瑟瑟发抖。

又有一个叶斑。

但又怎么样呢？他突然这么想道。

克罗里一把抱起那颗盆栽，大声唱起了歌，转着圈快活地跳着舞。植物从惊恐变成了左右快乐的摇摆。

克罗里朝那叶斑上吹了口气，叶子又变成了健康油绿。

治愈生命。这种善事不是恶魔该做的。

但又怎么样呢？

而突然因此有一道光从天花板上投下，包裹在克罗里的周围，扫兴地令一切戛然而止。克罗里抬头看去，他呆愣着，感觉自己像是被一股力量往上拖拽着双脚离开地面。

“什么？！”

白色的光让他睁不开眼睛，但就在他的身体要消失的时候，他突然反应过来大声咒骂一声，够着植物高致天花板的主杆，将自己甩出去了光晕。

“滚开！” 他大吼着驱散了这讨厌的天堂召唤之光。

即使认为自己本无意堕落，他却更加没道理想要回到那里去。

他想要的，只是和天使待在这里。

克罗里急于告诉天使在自己身上发生了怎样荒唐的事情。

但他给书店打了个电话，没有人接。

他火急火燎地开车冲到了阿茲拉斐尔的书店门口的时候，已是傍晚，早该到了书店关门打烊的时候，但挂在门口的招牌还是翻着营业的那一面。

“阿茲拉斐尔！” 克罗里冲进书店里喊道，吓坏了一个正抱着本书探头探脑围着书柜转的年轻人。

克罗里眯着眼睛，也没看清对方是个人类，就朝对方幻化出恶兽的脸孔，嘶着气。

“我只是想找老板结账。” 年轻人吓哭了，放下书拔腿就跑。带起的风翻动着门口挂着的那个营业的纸牌，吹得纸牌翻了个面。

天使和恶魔并不会做梦，但是在他们更趋于人这种位于天堂和地狱中间的生物后，陌生的噩梦有时候会侵袭进克罗里的脑子里。

那些噩梦里反复包含着天堂、地狱识穿他们互换身份的诡计后再次降下的惩罚，燃烧书店的大火以及天使毫无预兆的消失。这令克罗里在睡眠时惊醒，在开车时走神，在约会时暴躁。他们要以个人之力面对加起来2000万的天使和恶魔，而事实上，他们也并没有一个完美的计划去应对下一次的冲突。

克罗里对此尽量假装沉着，保持着平时的酷劲。

但他憋不住。

“我只是去教堂从认识的神父那拿本书，我会当心的。” 有次，阿茲拉斐尔对他说道。

那是个人头攒动的雨夜，噼里啪啦的雨点声，鞋底踩进水洼的践踏声。交通拥堵，司机鸣笛，附近有人争吵。

“你得谨慎一点。”

“克罗里你还好吗？” 阿茲拉斐尔看到克罗里盯着不远处一个闪烁的霓虹灯招牌后的男人的背影，皱起眉毛，“你上次把一个普通人看走眼当成了加百列。”

车外接连行驶过车辆，明晃晃的一盏盏前灯刺进克罗里没戴墨镜的眼睛里。

于是他戴起墨镜，锁上车门，在自己周围竖起围墙。

他像个护卫一样守在阿茲拉斐尔的身边。他的脑子里盘算着在家里，在阿茲拉斐尔的书店里，悄悄在四处放上更多的圣水以应对那些可能会突然到访的恶魔，但却忘记那样会让自己也失去了下脚的地方。

“我们必须谨慎，必要的时候我们得采取一些手段。而且这次，没有预言书指路。”

阿茲拉斐尔不赞同地问道：“克罗里，你在说什么手段？”

克罗里不置可否。

但阿茲拉斐尔明白了他的意思。

他还是觉得天使需要被照顾。

他想起1793年，法国大革命那次阿茲拉斐尔因为可丽饼落入监狱。什么样的天使会因为上面说减少使用奇迹，于是就算面对形神分离，也无法做出从刽子手里逃生的决定？而直到末日的战场前天使都在试图不脏了自己的手，保持自己的身份。

他们在六千年里变化得很慢，先是花上几千年在偶遇中成为熟人，然后花上几百年站在彼此的阵营里，当任务交叉时达成利益的协调和一致，接着再花上几百年逐渐深入彼此的私生活和地盘。

克罗里知道保守的阿茲拉斐尔已经在努力跟上步调，但噩梦下他依然存着不放心和焦虑。

他在书店里闻到了地狱残留的味道。他张开黑翼，怒不可遏。

他冲进地狱，变成黑蛇。这副恶魔的身体让他能够拥有给为敏锐的嗅觉，但也让他回归恶魔的本性。他不断嗅吸寻找着阿茲拉斐尔的气味。他碰到了对他一脸坏笑的哈斯特，然后在哈斯特刚深吸了一口气，还没说上一句话的时候，他以要勒碎对方灵魂的力气卷裹。他想起来要问对方是否知道阿茲拉斐尔的下落，但对方早已呜咽着落荒而逃。

为了折磨灵魂而存在的这个地狱很多地方复制了人类城市里的一些样子，为了让堕入的灵魂感到亲切，同时又因为体验从熟悉的环境转变成的可怖景象而变得惊恐万分。

克罗里在地狱的丽兹大饭店的那张桌子下找到了天使平时穿的那套衣服。饭店里不再有美妙的琴声，温暖的烛光和美味的餐点。从空隙里刮进来的风变成了像是凄厉哀嚎的乐曲，阴冷杂乱的桌椅，盘子里堆着呕吐物一样令人作呕的汤汁。天使的衣服是被折好的，但折叠下能看出慌乱。

克罗里让自己不去幻想天使是如何发现这个地方，又是为了什么把自己的衣服藏在这里。

但他忍不住不去想。他想着天使惊恐逃窜的神情。

这里空气中阿茲拉斐尔的气味已经很淡。

克罗里抱着天使的衣服冲出饭店，在地狱里跌跌撞撞。

“阿茲拉斐尔！”

“天使！”

自恶魔见识到他能在圣水中生存后，大多数的恶魔见到他便避之不及地往旁边让去，惊恐地仿佛只要稍微的擦碰就会让自己灰飞烟灭。本就拥挤的地狱，在克罗里的面前硬是分出了一条道。但恶魔浓厚的臭味掩盖了天使的味道，令他无处可寻。

克罗里瞪着圆黄的眼睛，龇牙咧嘴，没有恶魔肯和他说话。

“天使！”

“天使！”

“天使！”

噩梦更加深入他的大脑。

天使什么时候掉下来的？掉下来多久了？他能不能想的起来至少伪装成他的样子？他会被抓住，会被铐起来吗？恶魔会把报复施加在天使的身上吗？……用他们最擅长的恶意。

克罗里走到别西卜看着他，敌意都开始转变成翻着白眼的，不耐烦的叹息，关起门来索性不理。

他的声音里最终带着哭喊的祈求，他落魄地走到脚趾肿胀卡着鞋子，双脚发疼，再也走不动的时候，他把自己摔进一个空荡的铁门牢房里，背靠着门滑坐在地。

他怔怔地看着天花板。

“我会让你们付出代价！” 他大吼！

但无用。

毫无用处。

“克罗里？”

这声音几乎像是幻听，在三遍后才把克罗里从噩梦里拉了出来。

他跌爬地站了起来，打开了门，却又怔住了。

“天使……”

眼前的的确是阿茲拉斐尔，但没了那浅金的头发，白色的衣服和白色的羽毛。天使的头发和翅膀染上乌雀的黑色，衣服是恶魔的款式，虽然在力所能及的范围内依然试图维持原本的体面。

“发生了什么……” 克罗里摇着头，拒绝接受眼前所见，他往后退去，又在阿茲拉斐尔往他走去的时候猛然向前大跨几步，“不！”

“克罗里。” 阿茲拉斐尔急急伸出手想要去抓克罗里，但被克罗里猛地打开了手。

双方都愣了一下。

阿茲拉斐尔抿着嘴，有些不知所措地僵硬着伸在半空中的手。

克罗里急促地呼吸着，他看见围在阿茲拉斐尔周围的恶魔。那些恶魔一个挤着一个，贴着阿茲拉斐尔的手臂，有着粘液的手蹭过阿茲拉斐尔的袖口，踩着阿茲拉斐尔的鞋边，不给他的天使留一点空间。

他的天使在恶魔中间显得有些矮小，仿佛一动就会被恶魔的潮水吞没。

恶魔们耸了耸肩，有恶魔同情地，搭着阿茲拉斐尔的肩膀，对阿茲拉斐尔说道：“克罗里一向很孤僻。”

“你知道吗，他在地狱里的时候最讨厌合作，嘴上不说，但我们看得出来，他就是觉得我们没他那样脑筋转得快。”

“他嫌我们拖后腿。”

“呸！”

克罗里一个大吼，抓着阿茲拉斐尔的手就往外冲。恶魔们又惊恐万分地给他们分出一条道来。

他们去了哪？克罗里自己也不知道。

他把自己和阿茲拉斐尔甩进另一个没有恶魔在的房间，吓唬走了包围在外的恶魔。

四面黑墙，头顶一盏摇晃的炽白吊灯。他的手上仍然抓着天使的衣服。

克罗里的表情是迷茫的，自责的。

他见不得天使落魄。

“克罗里？”

克罗里没说话，按着天使的肩膀，让他坐在椅子里，然后开始默不作声地脱天使的衣服。

领结、外衣、马甲、鞋子、袜子、裤子、衬衫。他舔了舔自己的拇指，仔细擦去天使脸上沾到的地狱的污渍。

他单膝跪在天使的面前，为天使穿上原本的衣服，从脚踝开始，套上袜子。天使几乎赤裸着身体，有些不适应的，但因为看见了恶魔的苦痛而忘记了自己的不适。

当阿茲拉斐尔再次叫唤克罗里的时候，克罗里抬起头来看见打在天使头顶的光，仿佛围绕的光环。

他的脚被放在克罗里的膝盖上。克罗里的手顺着袜子抚上他的小腿，他往上碰到了天使搭在腿上的手。

如同世界末日过后最初的那晚一样，他们十指相握。

阿茲拉斐尔的拇指轻轻磨蹭着他们相触的皮肤，就像那晚只被幸福包裹。

“什么都没有变，克罗里。还记得那晚你对我说的，我们选了自己的路吗？那么身份并不重要。”

“你怎么……” 克罗里呆愣着半张着嘴，缓缓问道，“你怎么能这么淡定？”

阿茲拉斐尔往后坐了坐，把自己团在座椅里。

这时克罗里才察觉到天使隐藏在冷静外表下颤抖的手。他瞧着阿茲拉斐尔，然后慢慢地手指变换着在温热的指腹和掌心里安抚。

阿茲拉斐尔慢慢笑了出来，他一开始笑得还保持着镇定，但很快嘴角微微抽动，眼角湿热。他看向克罗里的眼里有着和当年在监狱里碰到前来救他的克罗里时同样的喜悦，但信任取代了那时的惊讶。

“那晚回伦敦的时候我就想通了。” 阿茲拉斐尔说道。

阿茲拉斐尔想到他刚掉下来的时候确实是害怕的。

“所以我跟自己说这就像个兔子洞。”

“兔子洞？”

“意思是无论这里的事情多么古怪，我也终会回到地面。” 阿茲拉斐尔的声音被克罗里含在嘴里，他把克罗里轻轻推开，让自己喘了口气，又说：“这里恶魔太多，躲我也找不到地方躲。于是我就找了件他们的衣服换上，至少不让自己那么显眼是件好事。不过事实上，克罗里……至少我现在算是个恶魔了，地狱似乎更对我这个样子感兴趣。结果好像混进去也没那么难……”

克罗里咕噜着，皱起了眉毛，木楞地看着天使滔滔不绝。

“你没事。”

“我没事。你知道吗，我发现地狱也有潮流，这里恶魔也会为了汇报工作焦头烂额，就像上面一样。”

“真的没事？”

“我撒过谎吗？”

克罗里哼了一声。

“但下次……下次可就不一定了。” 他像是找茬一样找着话想逼阿茲拉斐尔说出实话。

“我知道……我知道！我不傻！我看见了别西卜、大袞和哈斯特，我想如果我再待得久一点，等恶魔们的新鲜劲过去了，那时我可能又是另一个待遇。”

克罗里的脸又变得难过起来。

于是阿茲拉斐尔牵起他的手，他慢慢地做了个深呼吸，然后笨拙地、完全清醒地、主动地将克罗里的手心贴上自己的唇，印上炙热的吻。

“但你来了。你来得很及时，不是吗？”

克罗里怔住了，他磨着牙齿，心脏几乎要蹦出胸口。

被照顾的人不是阿茲拉斐尔，而是他。

他闷吼一声立马草草地帮阿茲拉斐尔把全部的衣服穿好。他抱怨着现在都21世纪了，天使怎么还在穿上个世纪繁复的装束。

“这是经典，克罗里！”

“对！对！” 克罗里胡乱扣着马甲的扣子，也不管有没有扣到正确的位置，在给天使系好鞋带时一把扛起天使，在天使的惊呼中冲出房间。

天使在看到离门口有段距离的恶魔们带着显而易见偷看后的明白他们关系的八卦表情，捂住了羞红的脸。

在地狱里，克罗里短暂地变成了有史以来最大的一条蛇，他的摆尾地动山摇，确保所有恶魔都离他们远远的。然后他恢复成了人形。恶魔失去了飞行的本事，他们的翅膀几乎只起了装饰的作用，但此时和克罗里趋近同质化的天使，把他在天使之力耗尽之前的最后一点能力给了克罗里，变成他翅膀。

克罗里扛着天使离开地狱，飞出地底，回到书店，在阿茲拉斐尔的沙发上倒在一起。

“啊，我能直接让这身衣服消失吗？” 克罗里急躁地想要解开阿茲拉斐尔的领结，却发现那里和衬衫领子的扣子勾到了一起。

“克罗里！别这么快！”

“我知道！我知道！我就是说说！” 克罗里把脸埋在阿茲拉斐尔露出的那一小块肩窝里拼命嗅吸着。

克罗里胡言乱语，直到他们吻在一起，在沙发里翻滚，吻着吻着掉到了地上。

天使气喘吁吁地爬起来靠在沙发上，而克罗里抱着他的膝盖撑起来，边在亲吻时边把手顺着他的裤管探进。

“天使，做点什么。”

阿茲拉斐尔摸了摸自己发烫的脸颊，在克罗里期待的目光中将那领结与扣子解开。他站了起来，走到一旁的桌旁，背对着克罗里脱下外套、马甲和裤子，再把它们整齐地挂在椅背上。

当他转身看向克罗里的时候，他看见克罗里呼吸起伏的腹部。他慢慢挪了过去，坐到了那上头。

书店顶上昏暗的灯光投在天使的头顶，圣光从来没有消失。

阿茲拉斐尔的身体仍然带着不适应性的生涩，和之前没有任何变化。气味、触感、心跳，什么都没有改变。

只是稍许变了一点颜色。

“我该怎么做？” 阿茲拉斐尔问道。

他感到顶在他臀缝里的东西隔着裤子在逐渐变大。

“还要喝点酒吗？”

阿茲拉斐尔摇了摇头，他伸手去脱克罗里的衣服，在克罗里的沉默中解开他的扣子，掀起他的内衫。他学着克罗里对他做过的，去吻胸腹，去寻找让对方舒服的地方，但却得到了对方痒痒下的笑。

“克罗里！”

克罗里笑得有些停不下来。

“痒！”

“哦！够了！” 阿茲拉斐尔抱怨地用脱到一半的内衫蒙住了克罗里的头，用吻去堵克罗里的嘴。他们隔着薄衣亲吻，在阻止了克罗里煞风景的笑后，又被情欲主宰。

克罗里仍然看不见，但他感觉天使慢腾腾地往后挪了挪。

他听见自己裤子拉链被解下的声音，他在天使温热的手抚上自己的性器的时候猛地呼吸一窒。

阿茲拉斐尔只看过一次克罗里如何舔弄自己的阴茎，他只看见了嘴唇的包覆，却不是太清楚舌头、牙齿和喉咙的要点。

他手中的阴茎在跳动中分出了两根，鳞片因为兴奋从克罗里的皮肤上冒了出来。他瞧着克罗里吸紧的腹部，缓缓抚摸过对方紧绷的肌肉。

阿茲拉斐尔咽了咽口水，他眼神有点发直，舌尖有点颤抖，但慢慢地他尝试去抚慰那因为他们的爱而溢出前液的两根。他握了一根在手里，另一根像是吸一个果冻一样轻轻用唇圈住头部。炙热的鼻息打在柱身，让克罗里爽得仰起了头。

他在阿茲拉斐尔的唇松开了的时候，轻呼着阻止。又在对方吸了口气含进更多的时候丢了声音。

阿茲拉斐尔的牙齿无意擦碰过敏感的皮肉，但克罗里只是咬紧牙齿，蜷曲着脚尖并没有抱怨。换来的是那舌尖被他的性器推挤而顶进他的马眼时令他头晕目眩的快感。可阿茲拉斐尔需要换气，他尝试让性器碰触自己的喉咙，但试了一秒就赶忙吐了出来，又把克罗里的快感卡在了一个不上不下的地步。

所以他只得用手。天使柔软的手指顺着柱身上下滑动，他小心翼翼，带上研究的试探边亲吻柱身，观察着克罗里。可对方被他蒙了面，哪里看得清。

阿茲拉斐尔有些急躁。

他见克罗里不做声，可他哪里知道，克罗里憋着的，只吐出几声的呻吟并非完全他的错。克罗里在脑子里的那些性幻想对于缺少经验的天使来说实在有点不堪入目。而这种恶魔的想法让克罗里咳呛了起来。

“怎么了？” 阿茲拉斐尔慌忙问道。

“不，不，没事，没事。” 克罗里扯掉蒙住脸的衣服，他需要新鲜空气。可当他看见阿茲拉斐尔的时候，他刚吸上一口的空气又憋在了胸腔里。

两根阴茎贴在阿茲拉斐尔脸上的触感，顺着不断溢出的前液变得湿滑，在天使呆愣的时候缓缓流到天使的嘴边。

阿茲拉斐尔紧张地看着克罗里，无意舔了一口嘴角的液体，还没反应过来味道的时候就见克罗里一下子把他拉了起来，抱进了怀里。

“克……克罗里？”

克罗里仰着头，瞧着环绕在阿茲拉斐尔头顶的灯光，帮他抹去了嘴角的液体。

“你怎么能这么好……天使……” 他喃喃自语。

但阿茲拉斐尔按住了他的手，他仍然在适应，但一点点的比之前更加坚定。他吮吸着克罗里的手指，喉结蠕动。

克罗里不确定他还能不能绷得住。

他搂着阿茲拉斐尔，在天使柔软的身体上顺着那晚记下的位置印上亲吻，在如愿听到天使吐出炙热的喘息时手指滑向汗湿的臀部，顺着缝隙探进指尖。

他又想使用奇迹帮助开拓，又想慢慢品味。

他把天使逼出哭腔，半是想要天使更加依赖他。

而当他操进去的时候，他瞧见了天使的笑。

一根阴茎在内播撒着爱意，一根阴茎在外磨蹭着光滑的皮肤，渴求着爱的抚弄。

阿茲拉斐尔的手向后握着那根的头部，顺着克罗里的节奏给予他满足。

在天使露出翅膀，率先高潮的时候，克罗里放平了天使，压下他的身子，吸食进炙热的种子。然后他又操了回去，释放自己全部情绪地张开自己的翅膀，在天使的甬道里射精。

他们交换了一个绵长的吻，在环抱着对方的时候互相抚摸着对方凌乱的黑羽。

晚点的时候，外面下起了雨。

书店毕竟不是个睡觉的地方，所以他们回家，回去克罗里的公寓。

他们出门的时候，天使习惯性地张开翅膀，自然而然地为恶魔遮雨。

克罗里四处张望了一下，问天使要不要顺路买个冰淇淋，但当他转回头的时候，他看见从半空中缓缓飘下来一根白色的羽毛，落在天使的翅膀上，让他羽毛突然成了白色。

他张着嘴巴，愣了神。

天使在看见克罗里的目光时，同样惊讶地抬眼看了看自己的翅膀。

克罗里抬头看着天，可什么也看不出。

“发生了什么？”

缓缓地天使拿下那根掉在地上的羽毛，他从上头闻到了一点和天堂相似但并非天堂的味道。这味道他只在出生的时候闻过，来自天堂之上的味道。

“是神。” 他喃喃自语。

“那意味着什么？”

“我……” 阿茲拉斐尔皱着眉毛想了想，然后渐渐地他转着羽毛，露出轻笑，“我不知道……不过也许，我们并非孤立。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 神说 “这份婚事我准了！你们天堂别管！” （doge
> 
> 喜欢的话请在这里或者lof留个小心心吧（感谢！


End file.
